What If?
by Purple Inked Parchment
Summary: What if Haruno Sakura betraied all of Konoha and joined Sasuke because of her love for him? What if he killed her when she became useless? What if she was given a second chance to change it all? Follow Sakura on back in time to change the horrible future she has created. TimeTravel, ?xSakura. Tell me who you think she should be with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did we wouldn't have an irrational hate of Sakura.

Description: What if Haruno Sakura betraied all of Konoha and joined Sasuke because of her love for him? What if he killed her when she became useless? What if she was given a second chance to change it all?

Rating: T

Pairings: ?xSakura, NarutoxHinata, (MAYBE) SasukexOc

What if?

Chapter One: Turn Back the Clock

Blood everywhere, it's all mine. I can tell because of the gapping, ugly wound starting from my collarbone to my waist. I cough and taste metal, I want to throw up or cry but it even hurts to breath. A figure stands over me, staring down at me in disgust and loathing. I can't say didn't see it coming... Somewhere deep in my love-blinded heart I knew Sasuke would kill me one day if I ever became useless to him. I killed Ino, Hinata, and Kiba for him, I suffered the hate of all Konoha, see the hurt and disappointment on Naruto's face as I joined Sasuke; it all numbs out the pain of this fatal wound across my torso.

Sasuke glances over me again before turning to the chakra source coming in fast. It's Naruto. I want to scream for him to runaway, to never come back, to stay safe somewhere far away from Sasuke. Naruto yells something to Sasuke and gets into a fighting position. Sasuke laughs madly and yells something back moving to the side a little; to show of my dieing body to Naruto. I see the blonde's eyes widen as tears fill them. _No, no, no, don't cry for someone as wicked as me, please don't._ Naruto's eyes turn red and slitted, his whisker marks becoming darker, nails becoming claws, teeth turning into fangs. He pounces on Sasuke and their fight starts.

I try to move, to heal myself. Maybe I can help Naruto; I want to set things right. Bringing any chakra I have left to try and heal my wounds, it's working. I'll be able to help Naruto, to write the wrongs I've done. My eyes widen as I feel a Killing Intent directed at me, looking over slowly I see Sasuke glaring at me with his crazed eyes. Sprinting pass Naruto he comes at my immobile form sword drawn and laughing. He stabs my chest and kicks Naruto, who followed him, away, looking at me with those eyes I used to love.

"Goodbye, Sakura. You would have never made it in my world anyways." His cruel smirk makes me think of how ugly his heart and soul have become. He jerks the sword to the side and I let out a scream I didn't know I still had in me. My world starts to fade into the black abyss of death, I see Naruto fighting Sasuke with all he has but I can't tell who's winning. At least now I have all the time in the afterlife to figure out where I went wrong.

**xxxxx**

"Sakura!" That voice is so familiar, "Wake up now or you'll be late for the Academy!" I jump from the softness below me and look around. My old room, it's the same as it was almost nine years ago. There's a knock at the bedroom door, I turn to it tilting my head I get up from the comfy bed and go to the door. The off-white walls match nicely with the peach carpet, pink bed sheets cover the twin bed, little knick-knacks here and there; mainly pictures of Uchiha Sasuke. I frown deeply at the "secretly" taken pictures of the boy and gather all of them stuffing them into the nightstand drawer. Which also has pictures of the Uchiha.

"Yes?" My voice sounds squeaky if not force-cute, I clear my throat quickly and try again, "Yes?" Much better.

"Oh then you're up... Hurry and come down for breakfast before you're late." My mom's footsteps retreat down the hall the down the stairs.

I nod to myself and hurry to the full length mirror in the room, I'm younger. Maybe about ten or eleven, my small and unshaply figure stands there with long pink hair and wide green eyes. I scowl at my chest knowing the reson my bust never really grew was because of my extreme deiting methods. I sigh and grab the clothes I always wear in this time. Taking a quick shower I wash my face and brush my hair, I do love long hair; always have. I stare at my reflection and wonder how I'm able to take all of this in so easily... Maybe because this is my second chance to make things right.

I go downstairs and walk into the kitchen to see my mom and dad eating breakfast. They look at me with different expressions on their faces. Dad looks disappointed and defeated while mom looks happy and proud; and I know why. Dad hates that I'm such a fangirl for Sasuke and mom is living her life through me. Not that I minded back then but now I feel sick looking at them like this. I want to be a daughter my dad can be proud of and a daughter who isn't living her mom's dream.

"Morning." I say and sit down pouring myself some tea and put some sweet omelets on my plate. Both of my parents look at me weirdly, I smirk slightly.

"Ano...Sakura? Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Mom asks in a sickeningly sweet voice that could make someone go into a sugar coma.

I frown at her and pretend to think about what I could be doing wrong to make them look at me like that. "Y-yes, why do you ask?" Oh I'm so good at acting!

"Oh well you're eating. I thought you were going on your diet." Her voice is sharp; as if she wants me to stop eating so I wont get "fat".

"I decided that a 'no-eating' diet will get me nowhere." I smile at her and eat some of the omelet, it taste absolutly delicious.

"You drink water and eat rice, it's not a 'no'eating' diet, Sakura."

"Well, I'm happy you're done with this diet nonsense. I'll make a nice huge dinner for you when you get home tonight!" Dad smiles at me and pats my head lovingly.

"Thanks, that sounds great!" I finish the omelet and tea, kiss dad on the cheek and hug mom; though reluctently. "I'm leaving!"

"Have a nice day." They both say but in completely different tones.

I run out of the house and take in the streets of Konoha how I knew them before I helped destory it all... I sigh quietly and watch as children play and mothers banter amougst themself. Shops call for people to come in and try this baked good or take advantage of the sale going on. This is very nice without having to race Ino every morning to school. Wait, Ino. I stop and look around for her, she should be here by now so we can race to see who gets to sit next to Sasuke. I wait for the blonde girl for five minutes then sigh loudly.

"Where is she? I'm waiting for her and she's late!" I huff.

Oh, Sakura? You're still here?" I turn and see Sakamoto-san, the owner of the candy shop I'm standing in front of.

"Hai! I'm waiting for Ino, have you seen her?"

"She already left at the usaul time, I was wondering why you are so late." She smiles kindly, I gasp and start running towards the Academy shouting a "thank you" over my shoulder.

**xxxxx**

I notice that even though I have my memories of all the jutsus and training I did I can't use them. I can only run at the speed of a normal eleven year old kunochi, this sucks... As I arrive at the Academy I stop in front of the classroom door, the memories of being in class flow through my head. I didn't even know I would have ever missed attending the Academy. Fighting with Ino and the other girls except Hinata over Sasuke, being the smartest in the class because Shikamaru was to lazy to answer questions or complete test, eating lunch and gossiping, hitting Naruto for...for what? I was always mean to him for no reason, maybe that's why in the future Hinata glared at me whenever I was about to hit Naruto. She was fucking scary, beautiful but scary all the same when it came to her precious people.

I gather up my courage while trying to keep away the unwelcome nervousness. I open the door and walk in, some of my classmates nod to me and go back to talking but no one really notices me. I guess the only reason people would be so riled up when I came in the classroom was because I was always racing Ino. I notice the only seat left is next to Shikamaru, I stand there and sway thinking if I could switch with someone. I shake my head and put on a smile, I go over and sit down. By his body movement, even though it was slight, I can tell he's not actually sleeping. And for years I thought he was just a lazy-ass.

"Morning, Shikamaru." I hold my smile and hope he at least aknowledges me.

His head turns so he's facing me, I see the confusion in his eyes but it doesn't reach his face, "Good morning to you, Sakura."

My smile widens and I try to think of something to talk about, "The clouds are nice this morning, hm?"

"Yes, they're beautiful even though there are so few... Not mad about not sitting next to Sasuke?"

"Not really..." I glance over at Sasuke and blush. So he's still hot even if I won't Super Fangirl stalk him anymore, "Besides you can give some fun conversation... Hopefully..."

Shikamaru smiles slightly and shakes his head, "How fun is talking to a person who will snore back in response?" I laugh and nudge him, so he's funny too, who knew.

As I laugh, I notice Naruto look back at me. His eyes brighten when they see me and I suddenly feel so guilty, what a horrible person I am. Or was. I wave at him and he smiles happily, waving back at me. I glance at Shikamaru who's staring at me strangely.

"I don't want to be a Sasuke obessed, Naruto hating, uber bitch." He raises an eyebrow but nods. Naruto gets up and asks the boy sitting on the over side of me if he can sit there. The boy shrugs and gets up going to sit next to Ino, Naruto sits in the seat to the right of me and Shikamaru is to the left.

"H-hey Sakura-chan. Did you s-sleep well?" Naruto ask nervously. I smile and nod, wondering what to say to him._ I was killed by Sasuke after I betrayed you and the Leaf village, but was sent back in time so I can make things right and wont have you lose your faith in me._

"I slept fine and you Naruto?" He smiles and goes into a whole monolog of how he went to sleep last night, what he did before he went to sleep, what he dreamed about, when he woke up, what he ate, and his trip here to the Academy. I listen to the whole thing without feeling the need to try and hit him, it was actually an interesting story.

Iruka comes into class and goes over all the boring lessons that I already know, so I pass the time by helping Naruto to understand the lesson. He's really smart and gets the hang of things pretty quickly, he makes jokes about things he learns and they're really funny. Shikamaru helps when I get stuck on somethings as well, but it doesn't help my ego stay afloat.

**xxxxx**

When lunch comes around I hold my stomach lightly, I forgot to bring a lunch and the growling sound is embrassing to hear. Naruto and Shikamaru smile at me though Shikamaru's is half assed, Naruto standing up quickly blushing.

"S-Sakura-chan! Do you want to g-go eat lunch at Ichiraku's?" I think about it and nod, we both look at Shikamaru who sighs.

"Is it alright if Chouji comes along?" I know that was directed more to me than Naruto.

"Of course, the more the merrier." I stand and wave at Chouji, "Hey Chouji! We're going to Ichiraku, wanna come with us?" Chouji stares at me in shock as well as most of the class if not all. I blush and walk out with Naruto following with Shikamaru and Chouji not far behind.

Chouji and Shikamaru talk about family stuff but try to include Naruto and I. Naruto talks about ramen being the best food while Chouji argues that anything barbequed is the best. Shikamaru and I talk about jutsus and studies, giving each other tips. Once we get to Ichiraku we're all laughing and joking around, Naruto orders three beef and three miso ramen, Chouji orders five beef ramen, Shikamaru orders a chicken ramen, and I order a vegetable ramen. We eat and talk about whatever comes to mind, I just can't help but think about how stupid I was not to do this before. Good food, friends, and laughter is so fun. Naruto tells some joke that falls flat and Ayame complains about Naruto while telling the joke the right way. I notice Sasuke runs by with his fangirls chasing him, I smile happily that I'm not one of those girls.

We pay for our ramen and head back to the Academy, I had to refuse Naruto's offer to pay for mine five times before he let me pay for myself. I love this feeling of having friends to talk to about random things. Memories of the team picks flash through my mind; there's only two more months left before we're put on teams and a little over a week till my birthday. I want to invite these three for sure but I only know that Naruto will come. I need to strengthen my friendship with Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto wraps his arms around the two boys' shoulders and I notice how far ahead their friendship is, I'm being left behind again.

I hurry and wrap my arm around Chouji's shoulder and on top of Naruto's arm, "Don't leave me out!" Naruto and Chouji start to blush and stutter, I laugh and Shikamaru smiles at us. _Yes, this is how it's supposed to be. _I lead them into the classroom so we can finish our lessons. I'll try my hardest to keep my future from happening and make a better one; now all I have to do is try to get Sasuke to stop being an avenger. I glance at him and blush, first I should work on getting over him completely.

**xxxxx**

****A/N: I know I should be working on The Love Between the Sky and Moon but I just wanted to start another story to let the creativity flow. So be sure and I really do promise that before Monday 6-11-12, I will have the next chapter of the crossover out! Thank you for staying with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did we wouldn't have an irrational hate of Sakura.

Description: What if Haruno Sakura betraied all of Konoha and joined Sasuke because of her love for him? What if he killed her when she became useless? What if she was given a second chance to change it all?

Rating: T

Pairings: ?xSakura, NarutoxHinata, (MAYBE) SasukexOc

What if?

Chapter Two: Party Planning

_Recap: I hurry and wrap my arm around Chouji's shoulder and on top of Naruto's arm, "Don't leave me out!" Naruto and Chouji start to blush and stutter, I laugh and Shikamaru smiles at us. Yes, this is how it's supposed to be. I lead them into the classroom so we can finish our lessons. I'll try my hardest to keep my future from happening and make a better one; now all I have to do is try to get Sasuke to stop being an avenger. I glance at him and blush, first I should work on getting over him completely._

A week later and I've been getting into a daily routine of waking, eating breakfast, walking to school with Naruto, sitting with Shikamaru, Naruto, and Chouji during class, eating lunch with them, helping them study and train while they help me as well, and we hang out for a bit after school. This has become fun and relaxing for me, in just two days it will be my birthday. I shake my head and look back at the board; right now Koujiro-sensei is teaching us about mission stratagies. He's dull and bland way of teaching bores us all into slumber. I find it hard to stay awake but Naruto and Shikamaru are way gone when the lesson begins. I can't blame them though, even Sasuke takes a nap or two.

I still have my schoolgirl crush on Sasuke. But can you really blame me? His irovy skin that's been touched by moonlight, deep onyx eyes that you can get lost in, hair that must be so soft; hell I think he spends more time on it than Ino does her hair. He's calm, cool, collected, sure a bit of an emo but that makes him all the cuter. And when he talks about getting strong to revive his clan... Wait, slipping back into fangirl mode, let me reset... Okay!

I still have my schoolgirl crush on Sasuke. But can you blame me? He's hot and mature, a bit of an emo but I can look pass it. I just wish he wasn't so much of an advenger, he could do a whole lot more with the time he waste thinking about Itachi. Not to mention he could be a bit nicer to people who want to help him instead of being a little prick! Oops! I mean instead of being so over emotional and cold.

I roll my eyes as Koujiro-sensei calls out Shikamaru and Naruto for sleeping again. Sasuke is three rows in front of you and you can't see him sleeping but when it comes to the people in the way back you have eyes like an eagle.

"Sakura-san, please keep your classmates up. My lessons are very important and those two wont pass if they keep sleeping." He turns his back to us but keeps talking, "Idiots like them need to pay attention or they wont live long in a real mission situation."

I grit my teeth and glare at sensei, "They'd do better than you any day..." I meant to say it in my head but things don't work out that way do they.

"What was that, Haruno-san?" I raise my eyebrow at the name change, "Those who think it okay to sleep through very important lessons will never amount to anything."

"Well class and the battle field are two very different places, _sensei_! And unless your IQ can beat a Nara's or your stamina can match up to Naruto's, I think you're just out of luck when it comes to the battle field, huh?" _Take that, you bastard!_

I can see that Koujiro-sensei is fuming, I would be too if an almost tweleve year old just bested me in my own class. I smile sweetly at him and turn back to my textbook, Naruto snickers quietly. Shikamaru's arms twitch a bit before relaxing; I can tell he's laughing. Chouji is happily munching on chips in the row in front of us. Koujiro-sensei just huffs and continues with the lesson. I give myself a mental pat on the back then freeze, Sasuke is looking at me. I can't help but blush. I look away and stare out the window there is definatly something interesting out there. Like trees.

I can feel Sasuke's eyes burning into the side of my face, he's letting out a small amount of killing intent. Whether he means to or not I'll show him I'm not weak. I turn and glare at him letting out my own killing intent which is stronger than his, even though I don't mean to brag. His eyes widen just a bit but he doesn't look away, I sigh and turn away again. Sasuke was and all ways will be a hard-headed child who thinks he's better than everyone else.

**xxxxx**

When the lesson ends Naruto stands and yawns, I see Shikamaru yawn as well. I nudge them and lean back in my chair.

"Ichiraku?" I already know the answer.

"Of course! No place better!" Naruto grins.

"No other place we can afford..." Shikamaru mutters. Chouji nods, still munching on his chips.

"What was that, Shika?"

"Nothing, nothing... Troublesome blonde..." Skiamaru yawns and stands, he walks out and Chouji follows. Naruto half heartedly glares at him before holding out his hand towards me. I grab it and stand up blushing. He starts to walk out still holding my hand when I see Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke staring at us. I pull my hand away, I forgot about Hinata! I'm suppose to get them together! I notice Naruto frown maybe because he thinks I let go of his hand because of Sasuke. Whatever, I wave at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata! Wanna join us?" I smile at her and she looks at Naruto then blushes, nodding slightly. "Well come on." She stands and hurries over, face still red and index fingers poking together. She's so cute, I wrap my arm around her and start to walk her out of the classroom when I hear an annoyingly voice call out.

"Hey! We were going to eat with Hinata, right Akamaru?" A bark replies to the annoying voice. I sniff and turn towards Kiba. As much as I regret what I did in the future I'm just going to be as civil as I need to be with him... Which isn't much.

"Shut it, dog-breath! She's eating with us today, do you even give her a choice to if she wants to eat with you? What if she wants to eat with her other friends for a day?"

"Since when are you her friend, fangirl?" He sneered at me, Akamaru barked agreeing with his master.

"Did she say you were?" With that I walk out with Hinata, Naruto following and laughing. Hinata is looking everywhere but me and Naruto. I stop when we get to the gate of the Academy. "Sorry Hinata, you don't have to eat with us if you don't want to."

She shakes her head, eyes glance at Naruto then at the ground, "N-no... It's f-fine."

I smile and Naruto starts to complain about being hungry. I laugh and Hinata giggles quietly, Naruto leads us to Ichiraku where Shikamaru and Chouji have already ordered our food and are eating their own. Shikamaru notices Hinata and nods at her. I sit down next to Shikamaru, hurrying to make Hinata sit on the other side of me. With one look I get Naruto to side next to Hinata. I feel proud of myself as I eat some of my vegetable ramen. Hinata orders a miso ramen, she eats slowly and polietly like a princess.

"So with two beautiful girls here, which is whose girlfriend?" I almost choke on my ramen and see Hinata isn't fairing any better. Ayame hits her father over head with her fist.

"Dad! That's so rude!" She huffs then turns to me and Hinata. A smile spreads across her face, "But since we're on the subject, who's dating who?"

"What? No! We're all just friends!" I cough out, patting my chest. I'm gonna die from choking on food.

Ayame pouts then looks at the boys, "Then do you boys like Hinata-chan or Sakura-chan as girlfriend material?" I start to panic, Naruto is going to say me and Hinata is going to be crushed. I don't know what to say to stop this conversation from progressing.

"They're both girlfriend material, both are nice, smart, fair well in a fight, and... I guess pretty.." Shikamaru mumble into his ramen. "Troublesome..." I stare at him as if he's an angel, now Chouji and Naruto will look like asses if they say one of us is prettier or better than the other.

"Yeah! They're both great, I couldn't choose between them! Believe it!" (A/N Sorry, I had it add it) Naruto shouts out, I smile at him then glance at Chouji.

"If they can cook, they'll make good girlfriends." He says between bites.

I shake my head, "Well, thank you guys, you're all so sweet."

"Yes, very s-sweet, thank you." Hinata chrips. I wanna hug her for being so cute.

As we finish up our lunch I decide it's now or never to ask them to come to my party. I fidget and try to calm myself, Naruto and Chouji are talking about some food, Shikamaru is watching clouds while somehow not running into anything, and Hinata is walking closet to me watching Naruto with a blush on her face. I smile, all my nerves calm, and stop walking. Hinata and Shikamaru are the first to notice me stop and slow down, then Naruto and Chouji stop and look at me.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto ask, stepping closer.

"Minna, please come to my birthday party on Saturday!" I bow and wait for their answers. I hear footsteps then feel a hand on my head; I look up and see Shikamaru.

"I've got nothing better to do then." He sighs with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah! Me too Sasukra-chan! I'd love to come!" Naruto says bouncing up and down. Chouji and Hinata nod, both smiling at me though I hear Chouji mutter something about food.

"It's just a simple party, so no need to get fancy." I straighten up and look at Chouji, "I'll make sure Dad cooks something delicious, Chouji. But any request?" I place my hand on my hips.

He blushes but mumbles, "Barbecued pork." We laugh and keep walking to the Academy.

**xxxxx**

I walk home with a skip in my step, a song that I can't remember the words to playing in my head. I stop by Sakamoto-san's shop and get some melon candy, my favorite kind of candy. (A/N Well not really Sakura's favorite as much as mine) I pop one into my mouth and walk home even happier, humming along to the song now. Mom is just getting home from her day as a council member. She sees me and smiles, standing at the door waiting for me. I walk up to her smile and hurry into the house, I hear her clear her throat. Stopping and turning towards her I sees her smiling and staring expectantly. I sigh and shrug looking anywhere but her.

"How hard it it to ask him to your party?" She ask smoothly.

"I don't want Sasuke to come to my party, I don't even think he wants to come." _He doesn't have time for fun only training._ I hurry and go into the kitchen, sitting down as Dad starts putting out dinner. Curry rice, yakitori, and macha tea; my stomach growls.

"Looks delicious, I can't wait to eat." I bounce in my chair, Dad chuckles and kissed the top of my head.

"We have to wait for your mother." I nod and play with my chopsticks. Kyouya Haruno smiles at me and sits down to my left, my father's dark brown hair falls in the way of his green eyes, his smile is charming and I can always see why Mom married him. He looks at me and tilts his head, "Any friends coming to your party?"

"Hai! Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki." I say proudly, Dad nods as he thinks over the names.

"Those are mostly clan heirs, right?"

"Yes..."

"And Naruto, hm?"

"Yes?"

"What nice friends, so do you know what you want from me for your birthday?"

I smile at Dad and give him puppy-dog eyes, "A kenjutsu scroll and a wakizashi, a pretty one that's durable so I can use it in battle!" I used one in the future a few times and using one now sounds awesome.

"I'll see what I can do, it's the first time you've ever asked for a weapon and not clothes or accessories."

Sayuki Haruno steps into the kitchen smiling sweetly, her pink hair pinned up perfectly, jade eyes staring Dad and I down, hands folded neatly in front of her. She sits to the right of me and picks up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Dad and I reply. I watch Mom carefully, chewing my food slowly knowing she's watching and not really in the mood to hear her voice. Though I'm not that lucky.

"Don't sluch, Sakura." She sniffs and frowns at me before sipping her tea. "Now, what is it you want? A wakizashi?" Here we go... "You don't need one, whatever boy on your team will protect you." Since there's only two months left and the top boy and girl are put on the same team, she knows Sasuke and I will be on the same team.

"But there will be times when I'll need to protect myself, when a teammate wont be there." I try and reason.

"Your sensei or teammate will find you and protect you." A air of finalization in her voice. The subject of the wakizashi is over with. I roll my eyes and keep eating, in peace hopefully. "Now, make sure you ask Sasuke to your party and I'll buy a nice kimono for you. Maybe even some hairpins. Earrings, necklaces, and bracelets too."

"Fine..."

"What was that, Sakura?" Mom ask with a smile.

"Yes mother, I'll ask Sasuke to come to my party." Pouting, I put some more food in my mouth before I'm asked another question by her.

Once dinner is eaten and the dishes are done, I head upstairs and gather up my bath stuff then go into the bathroom. After washing up I hurry to my room and lay on my bed. Things could have been worst and I don't really mind Sasuke coming to my party, I'm just worried what the others will think... I guess I'll just get to it tomorrow.

**xxxxx**

I sigh as I walk with Naruto, I don't think he takes notice but I feeling a bit faint. I'm gonna ask Sasuke to come to my birthday party, I know I did it before but then I was a fangirl of course he'd say no. Now I'm not a fangirl, I wonder what will he'll say. I get in the classroom and Naruto goes over to Shikamaru and Chouji, talking about some guy thing. I smile brightly, Ino isn't here yet. I quickly go over to Sasuke and clear my throat. He ever so slightly raises an eyebrow, mouth hidden behind his folded hands.

"I wanted to know if maybe... If maybe you'd like to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" I feel a relief wash over me, I said it without fucking up. I get a bit of hope when he turns to look at me.

"Heh... You haven't changed." Sasuke looks back forward and ignores my presense.

I blink then glare at him. _This little shit. _I hear my inner self say. "Look here Uchiha, I'm trying to be fucking nice to you. If you don't want to come fine, but at least be nice about it. Your fucking 'I'm so cool' attitude is nothing to me anymore, so shove it." I whisper it all to him then turn and go back to my seat between Naruto and Shikamaru. I see Hinata in now sitting by Chouji in front of Naruto, I smile at her.

"What was that?" Shikamaru mutters.

"Me being nice." I smile at him.

"Troublesome girl." He smiles at me and I smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did we wouldn't have an irrational hate of Sakura.

Description: What if Haruno Sakura betrayed all of Konoha and joined Sasuke because of her love for him? What if he killed her when she became useless? What if she was given a second chance to change it all?

Rating: T

Pairings: ?xSakura, NarutoxHinata, (MAYBE) SasukexOc

What if?

Chapter Three: ...

_Recap: "What was that?" Shikamaru mutters._

_"Me being nice." I smile at him._

_"Troublesome girl." He smiles at me and I smile back._

I hurry to get my hair just right, I can't get my bangs to stay to the side. I rush to brush them down while I feel an annoying tug at the back of my head. Mom tugs my hair again to pin it up perfectly in a French hair roll, she's relentless. I finally smooth out my bangs and Mom gets the roll done the way she wants it, still fussing with the strands that frame my face. I glare at her reflection in my mirror while also trying to ignore the pictures of Sasuke she put up around the mirror. I sigh and look down at my clothes. A white button down shirt that has cherry blossom embroidery on the left, a red skirt that stops at the knees with white lace along the hem, and white sandals with red ribbons to hold the foot in place. Mom gave this outfit to me as an early gift to wear at my party; I have family from the Land of Tea coming to visit so I have to look "perfect".

"There, you look so beautiful. No one can compare to my little girl." She gives me a light squeeze then walks out of my room. I bite my lip; she still doesn't know Naruto is coming. If she did there would be no way in hell she'd be so calm. But she's happy enough because one of my aunts from Tea, Aunt Shiia, told her that they would be bringing a royal with them for me to get to know. Mom won't pass up the chance to have money in the family, none of the women in my family will.

There's a knock at my door, I tilt my head but open it. Dad stands there with a wide grin on his face. He hurries in pass me and sets a box wrapped in pink wrappings and white ribbons on my bed.

"Well? Open it." He's extra giddy. I go over and stare at the box and carefully open it; I want to save the wrappings and ribbon. A beautiful wakizashi is laying there with three scrolls around it. I stare for a second then pick up one of the scrolls; it has all the basics of kenjutsu with a wakizashi in it. This makes me hurry and look at the second scroll, it's about a style called Hana no Kisetsu, Seasons of Flowers. The last scroll has tips and designs on what kind of clothes will work best with Hana no Kisetsu. Finally I pick up the wakizashi, its light weight meaning I can be quick with it. The wakizashi's stunning tsuba is of cherry blossoms, the lacquered red with pink and white spots the saya, a white cotton tsuka-ito, and the cherry blossoms appears again on the kashira. I smile and hug Dad tightly, he hugs me back and rocks me before pulling away and winking.

"This is our secret, so don't show your mother."

"Hai!" I hug him again then let go slightly hoping my hair isn't a mess. As Dad leaves I turn to my wakizashi, I put the top back on the case and hide it in my closet. I stretch while standing back up moving towards my mirror to make sure my hair is still okay. I smile and head downstairs to leave; mom and dad are talking quietly amongst theirselfs. They stop when they see me. Weirdos.

"Ready?" Mom smiles at me sweetly and turns to dad who opens the door for us. Mom walks out, then me, and lastly dad; he closes and locks the door. As we walk to the benquet hall I get compliments and congratulations on my turning twelve. I say my thank you's and bow slightly, it seems mom has been bragging off about my birthday and me becoming a woman. I suppose for Kunochi we must be ready to handle whatever comes our way at any time so we are women by the time we graduate from the Academy. The life of the Kunochi faces torture, rape, death, betrayals.

Dad nudges me out of my thinking as we come to a stop outside the Hall. I gulp suddenly very nervous about my mom's reaction to Naruto when she sees him there. We walk in and are greeted by "Happy Birthday, Sakura" and confetti being thrown into the air. There's Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto, next to them is my family Aunt Tsukiko, Aunt Shiia, Aunt Makoto, Uncle Shiro, Uncle Yamato, Cousin Yumi, Cousin Hiro, and two people I've never seen before. I guess that one of them is the royal and the other is his attendant. I didn't meet them before in the other timeline because I was so infatuated with Sasuke that mom had no reason to worry that I would ever stop liking him. I notice mom's eyes narrow when she sees Naruto and I can tell he feels the hate in her eyes.

"Thank you, everyone. It's really nice of you all to be here on my birthday and to celebrate it with me." I grit my teeth as I smile, my mom nods slightly happy I said what she told me to. I go to greet everyone but mom pulls me over to aunt Shia who is smiling smugly.

"Sakura, how pretty you are today, everyday really." Aunt Shia grabs my hands hard and her smile tightens as if to say 'don't fuck this up'. "Sakura this is Yamakawa Kyouya, a noble from the Land of Tea. Kyouya-sama, this is my niece Sakura."

I gulp as I watch ice blue eyes turn to me, Kyouya shifts then nods, "Pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Yamakawa-sama." I bow to him then straighten myself up, I glance at the man behind him but look away when scary murky green eyes stare me down.

"Now, now you two. Be more familiar, Kyouya-sama, Sakura wouldn't mind if you call her Sakura-chan. And Sakura call him Kyouya-san." I blush out of embarrassment, why do they have to try so hard?

Kyouya just nods and seems to tune out whatever my aunt is saying. Even I start to tune out the woman and her babbling. Suddenly someone playfully bumps me and wraps their arm around my shoulder. I look to my right and see Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! I see you have a cool looking friend! Can he fight? Is he a ninja?" Naruto's happiness starts to rub off on me and I smile brightly at him.

"No, Naruto this is Kyouya-san. He's a noble from the Land of Tea, he's here to visit for my birthday." Naruto looks at Kyouya and sizes him up slightly which is a bit funny since Naruto is short.

"No? You hurt me Sakura...chan... I'm a very good swordsman."

"Really?" I turn my gaze from Naruto to Kyouya. "How long?"

Kyouya chuckles and shrugs, "Since I could walk, very hard training it is."

"Your still training?! What's it like? Do you have your own sword?" Naruto bounces with excitement. Kyouya smiles at him and they both start to talk about different types of blades and which work better in what kinds of situations. Though it's mostly Kyouya doing the talking.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji come over and I greet them happily. Hinata moves close to me to try and shy away from my family's heated stares; well the females of my family anyways.

"Looks like Naruto stole Prince Charming away from you." Shikamaru smirks.

"It would seem so. Though I don't mind, as long as they're both having fun I guess." I nudge Shikamaru.

He sighs shaking his head, "Troublesome girl." Hinata and Chouji laugh quietly. Chouji starts telling us about the new items on the menu that is the most delicious thing you've ever tasted. I smile and watch Naruto and Kyouya for a bit they get along pretty well. Naruto is enthusiastic with every motion and word while Kyouya is calm and reserved yet listening intently. That makes them balance the other out, now I see why Sasuke and Naruto were best friends in the future.

"Hello? Earth to airhead, you still there?" I blink and look to my right, cousin Yumi is standing there with a frown fixed on her red lips. She quickly smooth's out her hair, shifts to the other foot, and stares at me expectantly.

"Y-yes?"

"You don't sound too sure, but whatever… Now shouldn't you be chatting up the Prince or do I have to do it?" Yumi's frown turns into a smirk. I shrug and turn away from the other pinkette; she's never been my favorite cousin but what can you do?

"Listen, he's here for your birthday not to entertain some demon brat." Yumi whispers harshly.

"And you should learn when to shut your petty mouth, cousin." I glare at her. Her eyes widen and she takes a step back, not used to being glared at by me. The old me would follow her around like a puppy, telling her she's the best and the prettiest.

She sneers at me, "What? You a demon lover now?" I lift my hand to slap her only to have someone catch it. I turn and see Shikamaru glaring Yumi down.

"I think you should go somewhere else right now, you're not needed nor wanted." Relief washes over me, I could have slapped Yumi and made a big scene. Yumi scoffs and walks away from us, I sigh and turn towards Shikamaru.

"Thanks for-" My breath gets catch in my throat as a notice how close Shikamaru is. My face is warm, my stomach is doing flips… Oh not again… Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "T-thanks for that, I w-would have hit her if you didn't."

He let's go of my wrist and shrugs, "Way to state the obvious." He chuckles and I smile, Shikamaru's really nice I'm glad I got the chance to start over as friends with him. "Come on we should go over and stop Naruto from being a fan boy." I laugh. Naruto waves us over excitedly and starts going on and on about all the cool things Kyouya has done.

Chouji and Shikamaru join in the conversation Kyouya smiles slightly, Hinata looks at me and giggles. I nudge her softly, "Boys will be boys, huh?"

"Mmhm!" She nods happily and listens to the conversation; a cold stone drops in my stomach. Why the hell would I ever want to hurt her, she is such a sweet and kind-hearted girl.

Shaking my head and smile, "Come on let's go cut my cake!" I grab Hinata's hand and motion for the guys to follow.

Once we get to my cake Uncle Shiro grins at us and lights the candles, "Sakura-chan! Time to blow out those candles!"

I stare at the candles for some time, counting the twelve of them slowly. I'm really back in time just don't let it be a dream. I close my eyes, "I wish-"

"No! You're not supposed to say your wish out loud, or it won't come true." Chouji states helpfully. I shake my head.

"I know, but I sort of know this one will come true." My aunts and mom get excited as if they know what the wish is, I notice Kyouya frowns slightly. "I wish to stay close to my friends and protect them the best I can." Kyouya blinks then smiles, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata beam, my dad looks so happy, my mom and aunts frown, Yumi smirks, uncle Shiro still grins, uncle Yamato and cousin Hiro look indifferent. I nod and cut the first piece of cake setting it aside for me, then cut pieces for everyone else except my mom and aunts who are on a diet.

Everyone is eating, talking, and laughing; I wouldn't want it any other way now. Naruto is boasting to Shikamaru and Kyouya about becoming Hokage and learning awesome techniques. I nudge Hinata whispering to her about become a Hokage's wife, her blush turns her face into a ripe tomato. The party starts to come to an end, Kyouya and his guard leaves to go to their hotel; they have to leave early in the morning. I notice mom as she comes up to me with a tight-lipped smile.

"Sakura, where's Sasuke? I thought I told you to invite him to your party." She's smiling very sweetly.

"I did invite him but I guess he didn't want to come."

"Then you should have started talking with Kyouya-kun."

"But I did, I didn't need to have his attention on me all the time." That was defiantly not the thing to say to mom because she frowns and turns away to see our family to their hotel. Shikamaru and Chouji come over to me.

Shikamaru yawns, "Come on, Pinkie, we're walking you home."

"What about Hinata?"

"Naruto is playing Prince Charming for the rest of the night." Chouji smiles at me; I look over and see Naruto and Hinata leaving together.

"You mean he's not being oblivious anymore?"

"No, we just told him to walk her home, but she was still happy." Shikamaru scoffs and starts to walk out, Chouji and I hurry after him.

We walk in a comfortable silence, sometimes Chouji will say something to Shikamaru and he'll reply. I don't mind that I don't know what they're talking about, I just like being there. I stop in front of my house and bow slightly then hug both of them. I head up to my bedroom and let down my hair, and without taking off my party clothes I lay on my bed falling asleep instantly.


End file.
